Sunshine Girl
by xxBeautifullyBroken1010xx
Summary: One of Klaus' hybrids were sent to pick up a package. That package was a very special girl named Aria Ambrose. Luckily Kol was there to save her. But were his actions as heroic as they seemed? Or does he have another reason why he saved Aria? Kol/OC *RATING MAY GO UP*
1. A Person Of Intrest

**A/N: I know, I know, ANOTHER Kol/OC Fic. But THIS ONE is based only around him and my OC :) and SOME Klaus. :P**

**I wanted to finish this one BEFORE I published it. But I have a bunch of ideas, and idk if I want to continue this one.**

**So, it's up to you reviewers. I'll continue it if you guys like it, but it depends how many like it. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

I sat on the couch watching TV that evening as my mom and dad cleaned up the kitchen. Like they always did. I always offered to help, sometimes they excepted my offer, but usually didn't. They loved to spoil me, which was to be expected since I was their only child. Yet, I had a feeling it was more than that.

However, I never let the thought enter my mind for too long and just brushed it aside. The doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts and I got up to get it. My mom and dad barely noticed, knowing I would get it. I opened the door and behind it stood a golden haired man with a large build that was about in his early to mid twenties.

"Can I help you?" I asked slowly.

He smirked. "You must be Aria."

_How did he know my name?_ Was the first thought that came to mind.

"Have we met before?" I asked cautiously.

"No. My name is Kyle. I'm a friend of a friend. Is your father home?" He asked politely with a creepy smile.

Something was off about him.

"Uh...yea. Hold on." I gently closed the door on him to get my dad.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom and dad just finishing up the dishes.

"Um, dad?" I said, getting his attention.

"What is it, kiddo?" My dad asked, beaming at me.

"There's a guy at the door for you." I told him.

He gave me a strange look, then mom, and went to see who it was. My mom and I followed him to the door. We stood behind him as he opened it.

"Hello." My dad said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Kyle smirked again. "Yes, you see. I've been sent here to pick up a package."

"A package?" My dad asked aloud. "And who sent you?"

"Klaus." Kyle said.

My mom gasped beside me, using her hand to cover her mouth to prevent it. But it was too late, it was already out.

"Dad, who's Klaus?" I asked him, but he didn't say anything.

"Julia." My dad said finally. "Why don't you take Aria upstairs to her room while I discuss things with..."

"Kyle." The guy said.

"Right, Kyle." My dad said the name with a discreet bitterness in his voice.

My mom grabbed my arm and started to drag me up the stairs.

"Wait. What's going on?" I didn't get an answer. "Dad? Mom?"

My mom ignored me and continued to pull me up to my room. When we finally got to my room she dragged me in and closed the door, pulling me by the bed.

"Get under the bed." My mom instructed. "And no matter what happens or what you hear, don't come out."

"Mom! What's going on?" I asked again.

She ignored my question and pulled me down. I got under the bed like she told me and she smiled as she pulled the blankets to cover the small gap in the bed. Then I heard her leave the room, shutting the door behind her.

I don't know how long I stayed under the bed, but I could hear them talking downstairs. Then, the talking quieted and suddenly I heard a loud crashing noise, like a vase breaking. There were more crashing noises, my mom's screaming and then...nothing. It was quiet. Too quiet. Something was wrong.

I heard someone coming up the steps and I held my breath, scared out of my mind. I could barely see from the gap between the bed and the floor, but it was enough to see at least to the middle of my room. No one came to my room, but I knew they were in the hallway, steps away from me.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." I heard Kyle call for me. "I have a package to deliver."

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Kol Mikaelson had just come from a crappy, rundown bar when he picked up the familiar sent of blood nearby. He sniffed the air, trying to figure out which direction it was coming from. East. He headed in that direction and found the source of the blood. A quaint little home in the middle of nowhere.

He walked up to the house and noticed the door was kicked open. Normally, he wouldn't of bothered to care, but his curiosity got the better of him. Besides, he smelled his brother's sent nearby, but it was faint. Indicating it had rubbed off on someone. Probably one of his hybrids.

Kol made his way to the front door and put his foot successfully through the threshold. The people who owned this home where dead now. That much was clear. So why was this person still here? Kol wanted to know and made his way in to the house. The familiar sent was coming from upstairs and he heard someone above.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." A voice called in a mocking tone. "I have a package to deliver."

Kol speed up the stairs, sneaking up on the man in the middle of the hallway. He spun him around and picked him up by the throat. The way the guy barred his fangs and flashed his yellow eyes at Kol made it clear that he was a hybrid. Klaus had sent him. Question is, why?

"You dare bare your fangs at me?" Kol hissed. "Do you know who I am?"

"Kol Mikaelson." The man hissed back.

"Very good." Kol smirked, keeping a firm grip on the hybrid's throat. "Now, who sent you and why? Was it Nik?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you why." The man growled.

Kol glared. "Oh, you'll tell me. Even if I have to beat it out of you."

Kol reached his hand inside the hybrids chest and gripped it's heart.

"Tell me why you were sent here or I'll rip out your heart!" Kol threatened.

"Screw you." The hybrid hissed in pain.

"Fine then." Kol yanked on it's heart, causing it to cry out in pain.

"NO WAIT!" It yelled. "I'll tell you!"

Kol stopped his actions. "I'm listening."

"It's the girl!" The hybrid yelled. "Klaus sent me for the girl!"

"Why?" Kol asked.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me." The hybrid sounded convincing, but Kol didn't believe him.

He made a move to pull on his heart, but the hybrid stopped him.

"I'm telling the truth!" It yelled quickly.

Kol could see in the hybrid's eyes that in fact, it _was_ telling the truth.

"And where is she now?" Kol asked.

"In the bedroom!" The hybrid said.

Now that Kol was listening, he could see that the hybrid was right and heard the sound of a beating heart coming from the room just ahead.

"I told you everything I know!" The hybrid growled. "Now let me go!"

"As you wish." Kol smirked.

In one swift motion, Kol yanked the hybrids heart right out of it's chest. He dropped the hybrid and it collided with the floor with a loud bang. Kol smirked and dropped it's heart right next to him. Then he stepped around the now dead hybrid.

"That'll teach you to give me orders." Kol said, making his way to the girls bedroom.

* * *

**In case you're wondering how Kyle got inside, since he is a hybrid...**

**Well, he compelled Julia to invite him in before the story started and she wasn't on vervain.**

**I've got a great storyline in mind! It's gonna be epic! I hope you'll like it. **

**Wonder why Klaus wants Aria so badly? Any guesses? **


	2. Who's That Girl

There was someone else in the house with Kyle. I heard them talking with each other in the hallway, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Eventually, the other man must of gotten what he needed because it went quiet. Then there was a loud thump outside in the hallway and then someone was making their way to my room again.

I stilled and held my breath, waiting for them to enter my room. The door opened and just as anticipated, someone walked in. Just one. Now something was really wrong. They made their way further into the room and I could just barely see the combat boots on their feet.

I watched as the feet moved from the middle of my room to the other side. Eventually, they were out of eyesight and I was too scared to turn my head to look. Frightful that they might hear me move my body. So, I sat and waited for them to leave. I prayed for them to leave, but knew I was wasting my breath.

"Found you!"

Suddenly the blanket that was covering the giant gap in-between the bed and the floor was pulled up and I saw a man with messy chocolate brown hair and eyes to match. He stared at me as if he was the one struck with fear. I didn't move from him. I was still. Frozen to my spot. He seemed to be in some sort of daze himself.

His face slowly changed from dazed to amused within seconds.

"Well, hello there." He smirked. "Aren't you a pretty little thing."

My brain started to work again and I scurried backwards.

"Do not worry." He told me. "The man that killed your parents is dead now."

I froze again. _Dead? _

"What?" He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Nothing to say?"

I wanted to ask _why_ Kyle killed my parents, it was me he was after, right? But I couldn't get the words out.

"I assume you want to know why he killed them, no?" The man asked me.

I merely nodded.

"Well, to be quite honest. I'm not sure." He told me. "But apparently, my brother has some business with you. Do you know a man named Klaus?"

_Klaus?_ I had heard Kyle say that, but wasn't sure who it was.

I shook my head.

"You don't know?" The man smirked. "What an interesting turn of events."

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Kol watched the beauty under the bed, waiting for her to come out, but it seemed she was stricken with fear. Who could blame her? Her parents where killed by a hybrid and she didn't even know it. He wondered what Klaus wanted with this girl. Obviously Klaus wanted her badly.

Could he blame him? She was gorgeous and so normal looking. But something about her was just enchanting. He couldn't put his finger on it.

The only question was: _why_ did Klaus want her. It couldn't be just for her looks. And as far as Kol could tell, she was human. So what purpose did she serve?

Well, the girl was important to Klaus, and that was all that mattered. So, of course, Kol was more than happy to take her from him. Perhaps another new plaything? Leverage, maybe? Maybe he'd take her just to piss off Klaus. Either way, she would serve some purpose to him. This much Kol knew.

Now, if he could just get her to come out from under the bed...

"Are you just going to stay under the bed forever?" Kol asked in amusement.

She didn't move an inch. Her beautifully colored blue eyes stared into his brown ones, fearfully.

"Come on. I won't bite." Kol almost laughed at that.

_Gotta love vampire puns._ He thought to himself.

Then, out of the blue, Kol heard the girl mutter a single word.

"Vampire."

His eyes widen. So, she did know something. He found it a little strange that she said vampire just after he thought it, but quickly moved past the nagging voice in his head that told him to pay attention to that. Instead, Kol went on the defense and eyed the girl. She knew _something_. How else would she know about vampires?

"What did you say?" Kol narrowed his eyes in suspicion at her.

"Vampire." She said in a shaky voice. "Are _you_ a vampire?"

He smirked. "Why, yes I am. I am one of the first. You may of heard of me. I'm one of the five Original vampires."

She blinked twice, obviously confused. Maybe she didn't know as much as she lead on.

"Original vampires?" She asked.

"You don't know?" Kol questioned.

She shook her head.

_Back to the silent treatment, huh?_ Kol chuckled.

"Come out and I shall explain more to you." He offered her his hand.

She just moved further away from him.

"Come on." He commanded, his patience was running thin. "Don't make me pull you out."

She hesitated for only a moment, then she slowly crawled out from under the bed and stood by the right side of it. He was still at the end of the bed.

"My name is Kol Mikaelson. Klaus' brother." Kol introduced himself. "Who might you be?"

She stood there, trying to gather the courage to speak again.

"Aria." She said quietly. "Aria Ambrose."


	3. Let's Get Out Of Here

I stared at Kol as he stood at the end of the bed. I heard his thoughts from earlier, I've always been able to hear peoples thoughts since birth. Kol said something about vampire puns. It was a ridiculous question to ask if he was a vampire, but I did anyway. I'm not quite sure what possessed me to ask him that, but it was too late to take it back now.

"Can you prove it?" I asked suddenly.

He gave me a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"Can you prove you are a vampire?" I challenged.

He smirked. "Of course. All you had to do was ask, darling."

In a blink of my eyes, he sped up in front of me and his face had morphed into something inhuman. It was a gruesome sight and I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep the scream from escaping my lungs. I staggered backwards away from him as his face changed back to normal.

"You're the one who wanted proof." He reminded me. Which was true.

However, I didn't say anything. My mind was still reeling from the sight I had just witnessed. Taking advantage of my momentary daze, Kol stepped forward, then stopped when he noticed I stepped away from him. I could tell that he knew I was scared of him. Only a fool wouldn't of noticed.

"Relax, darling." He instructed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're here to take me to Klaus. Aren't you." I accused, not exactly knowing where this brave outburst came from.

He smirked. "Now, why would I kill the hybrid, that Klaus sent, if I was sent here also by Klaus to get you?"

I didn't have an answer.

"Seems pointless, if you ask me." He said casually.

"I suppose." I said slowly. "What's a hybrid?"

I knew what one was. A mix of two species, but I just didn't know _his_ definition of a hybrid.

"A hybrid is a mix between a vampire and a werewolf." Kol told me. "My brother's one."

_Klaus is a hybrid?_

"Is there anything else you need to know?" Kol asked.

I hesitated. "Are my parents really dead?"

He sighed. "Afraid so."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I refused to let any fall. There were no time for tears anyway. Sooner or later, Klaus would come looking for me again and right now, I needed to focus on getting as far from there as possible. So, I blinked back my tears and took a deep breath.

"We better get going." Kol said, catching my attention.

"Excuse me?" Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

"You're best shot is with me." Kol explained. "Unless you want Klaus to catch up with you."

"What?" I asked, still unable to grasp what he was trying to tell me.

He growled in frustration.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He snapped. "We're leaving. You're going to be staying with me for awhile."

So he _was_ saying what I thought he was saying.

"How long awhile?" I asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Is all he said before walking out of the room.

I tailed behind him. Even though I sensed something off about him, he was right. He was my best shot of escaping Klaus' clutches. Besides, I don't think I could do it alone.

In the hallway, I saw Kyle laying on the floor with a gaping hole in his chest. There was something small next to him. I let out a cry when I realized it was his heart. Kol noticed I had stopped walking to assess the scene and had to drag me along. I knew instantly that this was his doing.

We made our way downstairs and instantly saw the blood splattered across the room. I did my best to keep my eyes from searching for my parents, but they leapt around the room on their own accord. They landed on my mom and dad's dead bodies that laid on the living room floor. I gasped and made a move to run over to them, but Kol stopped me.

"Don't." He warned me. "It's too late anyway. They're dead."

I felt anger boil inside me as he dragged me out of the house. When we got on the porch I was able to escape his grasp.

"How can you say that!" I yelled, but faltered as the tears brimmed my eyes. "They were my parents."

Kol seemed unfazed by the situation. "And now they're dead."

I gaped at him and he used my momentary daze to grab my arm and drag me along with him. He wasn't being gentle about it either.

"Ouch!" I tried to pull away from him, but his grip was iron tight. "Kol, stop. You're hurting me."

Only then did he seem to hear me and loosened his grip a little.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

I don't know why I thanked him. He was hurting me after all, but he was only trying to help me, right? I should be grateful that he was willing to take in an orphan. Orphan. Now there's one word I never thought I'd have to use to describe my situation. And my situation was messed up. My parents were dead, some hybrid was after me, and my guardian angel turned out to be a vampire.

It just didn't seem real. I briefly thought that this was all a dream and soon I'd wake up, but I knew that wasn't the case. This was all real. This was my life now and I'd just have to get used to it. I only wondered how long I'd be on the run for before Klaus gave up his search for me.

If he'd ever give up.


	4. Point Of No Return

**In case you're confused. Aria has the power of Telepathy. It comes to her in dialog or images. Depending on the situation. **

**But you'll see that for yourself. ;)**

* * *

Kol dragged the girl toward his car which was located in a motel parking lot not too far from her house. That was the whole reason he was headed in her direction in the first place. To get back to his car. He didn't plan on staying in this town any longer anyway. He just wanted some entertainment.

Apparently, he had found some.

Funny how it came in such a small, beautiful package. She was even more intoxicating under the moonlight, he noticed. Her mahogany colored hair shone, her fair skin glowed, and her stunning blue eyes sparkled in the night. She was by far the prettiest girl he had seen in a long time.

Yet, so ordinary. What was it that drew him in like a moth to a flame?

He noticed that she wasn't quite talkative, but there was a fire churning just below that good girl exterior. He had already witnessed it himself twice that night.

Kol pulled himself out of his thoughts and focused on the matter at hand. Getting out of town before anyone noticed the massacre. That's when he realized something. He forgot to burn or burry the evidence! How could he of been so stupid! He never forgot to cover his tracks. Well, in his defense, this wasn't his doing.

Either way, he had to go back and fix it. So, once they got to the hotel he was staying at, Kol pulled Aria up to his room on the second floor and pulled her inside. He sat her down on the bed and stood in front of her as if he was about to give her a lecture.

"I'll be back. Stay here." Kol commanded. "Lock the door when I leave. By no means are you to answer the door to anyone or leave this room. Understood?"

She nodded.

"Say it." He hissed.

"I understand." She muttered.

He smirked. "Good. I shall be back soon."

Then he left.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

I don't know how long I waited for Kol, but eventually I must of fell asleep. Because the next thing I know, I wake up in a moving car with Kol next to me driving. It was morning now, I noticed. 6: 30 am to be exact. My neck was sore from sleeping on it wrong and I had to work out the kink.

"Morning, darling." Kol's usual smirk was present. "Sleep well?"

"Sorta." I lied. "Where are we going?"

"My home back in Georgia." He told me.

"GEORGIA!" I screamed.

He glared at me. "No need to shout."

I faltered. "I'm sorry."

He smiled charmingly. "That's quite alright."

We locked eyes for a moment and I regretted it instantly.

_She looks positively delectable._ I heard Kol think.

I grimaced and turned away from him. I could feel his eyes bore into the back of my head as I stared out the window. I couldn't help, but wonder what possessed me to trust a vampire. Or believe in them at all. All he could think about was how good my blood tasted on his tongue. I shuttered at the thought.

"Something wrong?" Kol questioned.

When I turned to face him, he was staring ahead at the road. Face void of emotion.

I shook my head and smiled. "No. Everything's fine."

He glanced at me. It was obvious he didn't believe me, but he let it go anyway. I was sure he would figure out my problems on his own. He seemed smart enough. Though I hoped he wouldn't find out about my telepathic ability. I just knew he'd use it against me. Sometimes I hated being Telepathic. Ignorance really is bliss.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Kol and Aria had been driving for awhile. Kol noticed that Aria had fallen asleep again. He watched as the beauty rested her head against the car window, taking slow, steady breaths as she drifted off to dreamland. He had to shake himself out of his trance. He cursed himself. What was it about her that he found so enticing?

Whatever it was, it was driving him crazy. There was something strange about her and he was going to find out what.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

"Home sweet home!"

Kol said as he swung open the car door. I was sleeping when he flung open the door. The sudden sound of it opening woke me up. I glared at him as he faced the house and stared it. Obviously proud of it's looks and oblivious to my looks of hatred toward him right then. I sighed and got out of the car anyway, though.

"Nice." I complimented, but it looked just like any other two story house to me. But slightly bigger.

Kol looked at me. "I know it doesn't look like much, but it's much nicer inside."

Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the house. He opened the door and pulled me inside. Well, he was right. It was nicer inside and seemed even bigger. The furniture wasn't as modern, but not old looking either. More of something in-between. It mixed well with the modern day look of the house outside, I decided.

"You have a lovely home." I said quietly.

He smirked. "I know."

I wanted to slap him then. He was so arrogant.

"Well, can't stay long. I only stopped here so we could take a shower and eat." Kol said, turning to the kitchen that wasn't too far from the door.

I trailed behind him, not knowing what to do with myself.

"There's a bathroom down that hall." Kol pointed ahead.

Past the kitchen and the living that was attached to it, was a small hallway that must of lead to the bathroom he was talking about.

"There are two more upstairs." He continued. "Whichever you use is fine by me. I'll wait for you here."

I nodded, heading down the small hallway. I quickly made my way down it and opened the first door on the right. It was a bedroom, but there was a bathroom attached to it. I only knew that because the door was wide open. Weirdly, in the hallway, there was no door that lead to said bathroom.

Then I looked back in the hall and wondered what the two doors on the left were. So, I went to check. The first was a laundry room. Good to know. The second was just a slightly too big closet. A few things were stored in there like a vacuum and other household cleaning things. I closed the door, having my curiosity fulfilled, and went back to the bedroom.

When I got to the bedroom, I headed strait to the bathroom and closed the door. Making sure to lock it. I wasn't sure if he was a pervert of some type or not, but by what I heard him think, pervert wasn't such a leap. I turned on the water and stripped. Then got in, letting the hot water cleanse me and my soul. God knows I needed it.


	5. Penny For Your Thoughts

When I finished showering, I put the clothes I had on before back on. Seeing as they were all I had at the moment. I really wished Kol would of told me to grab a suitcase and put some of my clothes in it. Not that it was appropriate at the time. Well, it was too late now.

I made my way back into the kitchen and found Kol there. He had made something. I smelled it the second I entered the room. Slowly, I walked into the kitchen and saw the plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. There was also a glass of OJ on the side. I gave him a look, wondering who it was for.

"It's for you." Kol said, as if reading my mind.

"Oh." I nodded and sat down. "Thank you?"

He chuckled. "You're welcome. Hurry up. We have places to go."

"Like where?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, you need clothes." He told me. "Am I wrong?"

"...Well no." I said.

"Then I bet you can guess where we are going." He smirked.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and ate.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Shopping with Kol had to be one of the worst things ever. He was always lingering over my shoulder, watching what I picked and sometimes if he didn't like it, he'd snatch it out of my hands and put it back. Then he say something like, "It doesn't suit you" and then move on to the next rack.

It was frustrating. _He_ was frustrating.

But I'd grin and bear it because he was buying my clothes and keeping me out of harms way and out of Klaus' clutches. So, I made my rounds in the mall, entering a few stores here and there. Currently, we were at Sears and I was able to pick out two outfits there. Which pleased not only me, but Kol as well.

All together, from Sears, Macy's, and some other store whose name I couldn't remember, I had picked out a weeks worth of outfits and socks. I was holding off on Bra's and underwear as long as I could. Just the thought of Kol lingering over my shoulder in Victoria's Secret just didn't sit well with me. It was rather embarrassing to think about.

"That's it?" Kol asked when I showed him what I picked out.

"Yea." I said quietly.

He sighed. "You're going to need more then a weeks worth of clothing. We won't be shopping all the time. Just here and there."

"Oh." I said. "Well, how many outfits should I get?"

"At least a weeks more." He told me, taking my clothes and waving me off.

"...Okay..." I wondered back into the juniors section and searched for more clothes.

Hoping to find something.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Kol watched from a distance as Aria looked through the junior section in Sears. He decided to give her some space. She was clearly the shy type and him lingering over her shoulder was not helping her nerves. So, he backed off and watched as she did her own thing and picked out her clothes.

As he watched her, he couldn't help notice her beauty once more.

_Such a pretty little thing._

Just as he thought that, she turned his gaze on him as if she had heard him. Needless to say he was shocked. Kol wondered if he had spoken that aloud, but he was sure he hadn't. To his relief, Aria turned back to picking out clothing. He caught his breath once more and continued to stare down the girl in silence.

There was defiantly something different about her. He just couldn't figure out what.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

I heard Kol's thoughts again. It was starting to creep me out. He was always thinking of either how pretty I was or how he'd love to sink his fangs into my neck. Most of the time I could shut him out - I could shut out pretty much everyone - but still, a few thoughts slipped through that I was able to hear.

As Kol and I continued around Sears, I couldn't help but catch a few thoughts from the people around the store.

First it was a group of girls:

_God, he's sexy._ I heard the red head think. _I wonder if he's attached to her or if it's just temporary. Maybe I've got a shot with him_.

_The girl's pretty I'll admit that_, the blonde thought. _But he doesn't look very interested in her_.

_Wow, they look like models_. The brunette thought. _Maybe they are. If they aren't, they should be_.

Then it was a couple we passed:

_She's hot_. The guy thought, and a few other things, that I wouldn't mention, came to his mind about me.

_Cute_. The girl thought about Kol. _But I have my man right here_.

Of course, the cashier had something to think as we passed her:

_Dear lord_. The woman thought. _That boy ain't nothing but trouble. Wonder how he roped that sweet girl in. Then again, she could be just as vicious_.

She had Kol spot on. However, she misdiagnosed me.

Soon I could hear everyone's thoughts in the store and had to take a beat, not really thinking about how odd this would look to an onlooker or Kol for that matter. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes, focusing on shutting out all the voices. The voices got quieter and quieter until finally, they were all gone. I smiled to myself, proud that I shut them out successfully.

"Aria?" Kol asked, getting my attention.

I turned to him, finally able to hear without all the voices shouting in my head. Or at least, that's what it seemed like when I heard too many thoughts at once. Looking around, I realized that we were no longer wondering through the store, but had stopped in the middle of the isle, because of me.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

He glared. "I was just trying to get your attention."

"Oh." I said sheepishly.

"I thought maybe you'd like to find some sleepwear here?" He asked.

"Um...yea...thanks." I took one last around and then started walking again.

I noticed his suspicious glances, but choose to ignore them. The less he knew, the better.


	6. Been A Long Day

Kol and I made our way to the PJ section of Sears. He figured that I'd rather get it there than at Victoria's Secret, which he was way too thrilled about. Not that he said that out loud, but I heard it anyway. Putting him out of mind for awhile, I looked around for some PJ's that I could wear. Three pairs should work, right?

I saw a few on display. They were extremely cute and I loved all three.

The first was a white tank top with Hello kitty on the front with matching pink long pants. Then, it was a set of Mickey Mouse PJ's. The tank top was red with mickey and mini on the front with matching black short shorts. And finally, my favorite pair, a pink tank top with sponge bob on it with matching black short shorts.

I looked on the racks for all of them and luckily they had all three. I picked them off the racks and wondered back over to Kol, who was leaning on a pillar not too far away. He gave me a curious look when I walked up to him and I thought he was going to say something, but instead, he took the clothes and walked off.

I trailed along, knowing we were done shopping for clothes. There was only one more thing left to shop for. Undergarments.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Kol and Aria made their way out of Sears and toward Victoria Secret. Kol was giddier than a school girl as they made their way toward the store, but Aria didn't seem so excited. She probably knew what he was thinking. It almost seemed that way, he noticed recently. But maybe he was just being paranoid.

"Victoria's Secret." Kol said as they stood outside the store. "My favorite shop in the mall."

"Can I do this one alone?" She asked.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Alone? But don't you want to model some things for me. It's the least you could do."

She blushed. "Not really."

The smirk slipped from his face, but the playfulness in his eyes remained.

"Shame." He sighed. "I was really looking forward to that."

"I know." She muttered.

He gave her a look. Obviously, she didn't know he could hear her, but he let it go.

"Well, come on!" He grinned and pulled her inside.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Kol had given me some space in the other shops, but not in this one. He was constantly lingering over my shoulder just like in the first two shops we went into. Except this time, he was picking things out and showing them to me while wiggling his eye brows suggestively. It was extremely embarrassing and a little funny.

"Eh, no." I said as he picked out another set of undergarments.

He frowned. "You're no fun."

I ignored him and continued picking out undergarments. When I got all that I needed, Kol and I headed over to the cash register so he could pay. The lady rang us up and put all of the undergarments I picked out into a bag. After paying, Kol snatched the bag up and we walked out of the store together.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Nothing else you need?" Kol questioned.

"Nope." I told him.

He glared at me suspiciously, as if he thought I was lying, but soon he was smirking again and we headed out to the parking lot. I was just glad that this shopping trip was over.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

"So, I was thinking." Kol said suddenly, catching Aria's attention.

They were driving down the street, headed for home, but Kol had something else in mind.

"Maybe we could go out to eat?" Kol glanced at her. "It is lunch time now."

Aria looked at the radio clock. "Oh, I guess you're right."

She didn't know. Kol didn't know why he found that amusing, but he did.

"Well?" Kol pried.

"Oh, um, yes." Aria said quickly. "Lunch sounds great."

He could see right through the smile she plastered on her face. However, he kept it to himself. The girl was obviously upset about something. He wondered if maybe it was because of her parents. They _were_ dead, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. But it was just a day. Maybe she just needed more time to heal. Humans were such fragile creatures.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

"How is everything?" The waitress asked for the second time.

"Fine." I smiled at her.

"Ya'll need refills?" She asked in her southern accent.

"Yes, thank you." I said, handing her my cup.

Kol did the same.

"I'll be right back." She smiled and left.

I noticed how Kol took a good look at her as she left. What a pervert. He turned to me and smiled.

"Well, do you like everything?" Kol asked. "Did I pick a good place?"

"Yes. Everything's great." I told him. "Good choice."

He just smirked as the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Here ya go." She said, setting them down. "If you need anything else. Just ask."

I nodded and she smiled, leaving us to dine. She was in her late thirties, probably the only reason she hadn't pounced on Kol and probably why he hadn't pounced on her. Though, I already knew they were both checking each other out. And I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that. It was written all over their faces.

"Are you all done?" Kol asked me.

He must of noticed me pushing my food around on my plate. I stopped and looked up at him.

"Uh, yea." I replied.

"You didn't eat very much." He frowned.

"Uh, I guess I just wasn't that hungry." I smiled weakly at him.

_There's that smile again. If she thinks she's fooling anybody, she's dead wrong._ I heard him think.

"Aria?" His gaze caught my attention.

"Hm?" I asked.

"You keep zoning out." He told me. "If I wasn't so sure I'd say you were brain damaged."

I choked on my drink. "What?"

"You heard me." Kol said casually.

"I'm not brain damaged." I replied sassily.

"I know. That's why I said _If_." He told me.

I glared at him for a moment. Then he smirked again and called the waitress over.

"Somethin' you need?" She asked as she came over.

"Just the check, please." He flashed her a charming smile.

"Sure thing." She smiled and walked off.

At least we were leaving now. It had been a long day and I just wanted it to be over.


	7. Truths and Myths

I didn't go to bed right when we got home, but I did get into my PJ's. Kol let me pick which room I wanted to stay in. I picked the one down stairs. The only one downstairs. He insisted that I stay in the room next to his, upstairs, but I declined. I wanted my own space, some room to breathe. And I couldn't do that with him next door to my room.

I put everything away from the shopping trip. Hanging up my clothes in the closet and putting my jeans and undergarments and socks in the dresser drawers. Then I got into my PJ's and laid down to watch some TV. There was a TV in my room, so I was able to stay in there. I just needed some time to myself. I hadn't had much space since Kol came along.

The reality of my parent's death hadn't hit home quite yet, but I knew I was going to break down eventually. I had to face the truth. They were gone. Forever. And they were never going to come back. It was all my fault too. If only I would have known that guy was after me. Then maybe if I went willingly, he would of spared my parents.

Then again, from what I've heard and saw, sparing lives wasn't part of a hybrid's M.O. Speaking of hybrids, I didn't know much about them. Except that Klaus was one and I didn't know anything about this Klaus guy. Maybe it was time to ask Kol. They were siblings after all.

I gathered up my courage and walked out into the living room. Kol was there, watching TV. He smirked upon seeing me and gave my body a once over. I blushed at his wandering gaze.

"Those PJ's suit you perfectly." He grinned devilishly.

"...Thank you..." I muttered, then cleared my throat awkwardly. "I need to ask you something."

He smirked and patted the spot next to him on the couch. I sighed and made my way over, making sure to leave at least a cushion between us when I sat down.

"What's your question?" He asked.

I hesitated, but only for a moment.

"I want to know more about Klaus, and hybrids and vampires and any other supernatural creatures out there." I told him.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "...Okay. What do you want to know first?"

"Let's start with Klaus." I said eagerly.

He smirked. "Klaus is just a hybrid, as I told you, and my brother. He has a tendency to take advantage of people and ruin their lives."

"Anything else?" I wanted to know something deeper.

Really what I wanted to know is why he was after me. There had to be a reason. But Kol didn't seem to know that.

"Like what?" Kol hissed. "What is your sudden fascination with him, anyway?"

I was taken aback by that. He seemed almost...jealous. Weird.

"Well, he did send one of his hybrids to kill my parents and to kidnap me." I told him. "And what's with the minion hybrids anyway!"

Kol smirked. "Hybrids are sired to Klaus once turned by feeding werewolves his blood and then killing them and then feeding them the doppelgangers blood."

"Doppelganger?" I asked, suddenly very interested. "Aren't they like twins or something like that."

"Something like that." He said.

"And what does sire mean?" I asked.

"They feel like they owe him. They do what he says without question. Kinda like blind faith." He tried to explain.

"Okay." That was harder to understand, but I think I got it. "What else?"

Kol pondered the question a minute. "Witches. They are very real. Just FYI."

"Witches?" I asked. "So, there are witches, vampires, doppelgangers, werewolves, and hybrids roaming the earth?"

"Precisely." He said. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"All their weaknesses." I told him seriously.

Kol nodded understandingly.

"Vampires, if they don't have a ring, are affected by the sun. But if they have a ring, it doesn't hurt them. A stake to the heart kills them and vervian is like poison to us."

"What's vervian?" I asked.

"It's just a herb that burns us." He told me. "Werewolves have a similar weakness. They burn when touched with wolfsbane."

"Okay. How do you kill a werewolf?" I asked.

"Chopping off it's head or ripping out it's heart." Kol told me. "Same goes for hybrids. But they aren't affected by the sun."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they are half wolf. Not just vampires." He explained.

"Right." I nodded. "And witches?"

"Well, you can kill them any way a human could die. Same goes for doppelgangers." Kol said. "But they're are very few bad witches. They mostly just serve nature."

There was a long pause before I spoke up again.

"Would it be out of line if I asked about your family?" I asked cautiously.

Kol glared at me for a moment.

"Yes." He got up abruptly and went into the kitchen.

I watched him from the couch, seeing as there was no wall separating the kitchen and living room. Not knowing what else to say, I got up and walked back to my room, muttering a good night to him as I went back there. I didn't hear him say anything, but I knew he heard my good night.


	8. Who Are You Really

The next morning I was woken up by the sound of Kol's voice. He was talking with someone. Probably on the phone. I tried to block him out, but my telepathic power picked up on the conversation. Allowing me to hear both sides of the conversation from the comfort of my own bed.

_The night before last one of his hybrids were killed_. _Know anything about that? _The girl on the other line asked.

_News to me._ Kol said casually.

_Of course it is._ The girl said disbelievingly.

_Are you accusing me of something, Becca_? Kol asked.

_Of course not, dear brother_. Becca said sarcastically. _I wouldn't dare._

Kol chuckled. _Then I guess this conversation is over. _

There was a long pause before she spoke again.

_You know he's pissed_. Becca seemed to warn Kol.

_He always is when things don't go his way_. Kol reminded her.

_Do you know anything about a package that hybrid was suppose to pick up?_ She asked.

_Not at all._ Kol lied smoothly. _Is that why he's so upset?_

_Of course it is, you twit_. She hissed.

_No need to be nasty._ Kol said playfully.

_Easy for you to say._ Becca sneered. _You don't have to deal with his temper tantrum_.

_No I do not._ Kol chuckled. _Good luck to you though. _

Then he hung up. I was in the hallway by now, standing at the entrance of the hallway that lead to my bedroom. I stepped into the living room and made my way into the kitchen. It appeared that he didn't notice my presence, but not everything is what it seems.

"Morning." He said with his back to me.

I froze for a moment, wondering how he knew I was there. He turned to me and smirked.

"I said, good morning." Kol repeated himself with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh. Good morning." I said, sitting down at the island in the kitchen. "How did you know...?"

"That you were standing behind me?" He asked.

I nodded.

He tapped his ear. "Enhanced senses. A power that comes with the package of being a vampire."

"Oh. Anything else I should know about you?" I asked.

He tapped his chin. "None that I can think of."

"Who were you on the phone with?" I questioned.

Kol quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Eavesdropping now, are we?" He smirked.

I looked away, feeling guilty.

"Well, to answer your question. It was my sister." Kol said.

"Becca." I blurted out.

I mentally slapped myself.

Kol turned to me fully and glared. "How did you know that?"

"Like I said...eavesdropping." I said uneasily.

He gave me a suspicious look. This was one of those time where mind reading seemed all but necessary. So, I listened in on his thoughts.

_She's hiding something. _I heard him think.

So, he was onto me. Better think of something.

"My father mentioned the Original family once, but at the time I had no clue he was talking about you guys. Rebecca was a name I heard him mention." I lied.

Kol stared me down, still giving me suspicious glares, I was slightly worried I got her name wrong. I tried to think of what name Becca could be short for. There was only one that came to mind. Luckily for me though, Kol sighed and eventually caved. Not suspicious of me anymore.

He nodded. "I see. Did he mention anything else?"

I read his mind again, searching for useful information I could tell him. The names Mikael and Ester came up. Apparently, they were his mom and dad.

"Ester and Mikael." I said.

His eyes widened a bit.

"I don't know who they were, but they were mentioned several times." I lied again.

"But never Klaus?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Well." He said. "This has been enlightening."

"Can you tell me about the Original family?" I asked. "My parents never did say much about them."

He hesistated for a moment, but caved.

"I suppose, but first...Breakfast?" He asked.

I nodded.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Breakfast had come and gone and now the clock read 1: 30pm. Kol had filled me in on the Original family. Basically, their mom was a witch and wanted to protect her family from the werewolves so she cast a spell that turned them all into vampires. But things went wrong very quickly. No happy ending for them, apparently.

Now, I knew that there family consisted of Ester, Mikael, Kol, Rebecca, Elijah, Finn(deceased), and of course, Klaus.

He only gave me the vampire turning story however. I really wanted to know what they were all like when they were human, especially him. Kol seemed so twisted and wicked, but he was once human. So there had to be a piece of his old self inside him somewhere. But he hadn't shown it. I wasn't sure if he ever would.

Something must of happened to him to make him so...broken. Not that he would tell me, but I was curious.

However, Kol wasn't so wicked. He took me in, didn't he? That had to mean something. Unless, he had an ulterior motive as to way he was helping me. Something told me that there _was_ an ulterior motive. I frowned at the thought. Maybe he wasn't all good, but I could see _something_ good in him. Just below the surface.

I just had to find it and I would. Hopefully.


	9. The First Taste

It's been a week since I moved in with Kol and we hadn't really spoken. Not that I really spoke in the first place, but he did. Which was odd, he had been too quiet. I also noticed the number of mysterious phone calls that Kol got. They didn't bother him, in fact, he found the person on the other line quite amusing.

Which I only knew because he smirked, laughed, and then hung up. It was weird. I never heard anything the other person said, but I could faintly hear them screaming when I was sitting close to Kol on the couch. I would ask him who it was, but he always said, "Nobody." Which frustrated me to no end.

Today however, I was ready for that phone call. They called everyday, but I didn't notice the pattern until last night. Kol had mentioned to me that he was contemplating changing his phone number, but wasn't sure if he would. I told him it might be a good idea if he's tired of being harassed. He nodded in agreement.

While I was in the kitchen making sandwiches, I waited patiently for that phone call Kol would receive. This time I was going to listen in. Like I did when Kol was speaking with his sister Rebecca. Finally, as I was slicing the tomatoes, Kol's phone rang and he picked it up. I paused to listen to the conversation.

"Hello?" Kol answered.

"_Where is she_!" A man hissed from the other side.

"Oh, brother!" Kol replied in a chipper tone. "It's good to hear from you. Tell me, how are you?"

"_I swear to god when I find you there will be hell to pay_!" The man promised. "_How would you like to spend another 100 years locked in a coffin_!"

_Coffin?_ I wondered.

"Oh, Nik. You're so dramatic." Kol sighed with a smirk.

_Nik? _Fear coursed through me. _It was_ _Klaus. __Kol told me that his full name was Niklaus_. _Apparently, Kol had forgotten that he told me_.

"_I_ will _find you_." Klaus promised.

"Good luck with that." Kol smirked and then hung up.

I didn't waste anytime getting back to slicing tomatoes and pretending I didn't hear anything. When I did, I wasn't paying attention and sliced the knife right into my index finger. I let out a strangled cry and dropped the knife, watching as the blood oozed out of the tip of my index finger.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

"OUCH!" Aria cried from the kitchen.

The smell of fresh blood wafted it's way from the kitchen and into the living room. Kol took in the scent and instantly noticed it's unusually sweet smell. He had never smelled any blood like it before. It was so sweet and intoxicating. He was having trouble keeping his bloodlust under control.

Kol heard the sound of running water. When the water was finally shut off, Kol was surprised that he could still smell the blood at all. He noted that the knife she cut herself with probably still had her blood all over it. Aria made her way over to him hesitantly, gripping her index finger.

"Do you have any Band-Aids?" She asked quietly.

"Bathroom." He muttered, still mesmerized by the scent of her blood.

He watched as she left through the small hallway and made her way to her room, where her bathroom was. When she was out of sight, Kol got up and headed into the kitchen. No longer able to hold out on his bloodlust or his curiosity. He found the knife sitting on the kitchen counter and picked it up.

Kol gently ran is finger of the small amount of blood that dripped from the tip of the blade. When his finger was covered with her blood, he put the knife down and licked the blood from his finger. His taste buds ignited immediately upon the rich taste and he moaned in delight. The blood tasted even better than it smelled.

He had never tasted anything like it. It was impossible to describe, but it defiantly tasted better than human blood. Even better than virgin blood. He couldn't believe how wonderful it tasted. He wondered if Aria was aware of how good her blood tasted. Probably not, it's not like she drank her own blood.

Aria came back into the living room with a Band-Aid around her index finger. She gave Kol a strange look as she spotted him in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He only hesitated for a moment.

"Finishing making the sandwiches." He lied smoothly.

She gave him a look and for a moment he thought she was going to call him on his bluff, but she didn't.

"Oh." She said, then took a seat on the couch.

Kol picked up the slightly blood knife and reluctantly threw it in the sink. He picked up another knife and finished making the sandwiches.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Kol brought the two sandwiches over to the couch and we ate in front of the TV. I didn't eat much though, I was still wondering about that phone call. I knew Klaus wanted me, but why? Had Kol asked yet? Did he care? Was he even going to tell me what was going on? Only one way to find out.

"I know you were talking with Klaus on the phone." I announced.

Kol glared at me as if _I_ was the one hiding things.

"What were you discussing with him?" I asked.

"Nothing." Kol said causally and bit into his sandwich.

I grabbed the plate from him and set it down on my side of the couch. He glared at me.

"Klaus has been the one bothering you with the phone calls, right?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"So what if he was?" Kol asked.

I wanted to slap him.

"So what?" I asked. "Klaus wants me for some unknown reason and I want to know why! And I have a funny feeling that you know why."

"I don't." Kol continued to glare.

"Just tell me." I tried to reason with him.

He reached around me and grabbed his sandwich.

"This conversation is over." He told me.

I didn't say anything more, too afraid I might upset him more than I already had. Which I knew was dangerous.


	10. The Pact

A few days passed and Kol and I didn't speak much. Kol seemed to be over our little spat, but I refused to speak to him until he told me what was going on. However, the silent treatment wasn't getting to him, but I knew it would eventually. And apparently, today was the day it got to him.

I was in my room, laying on my stomach and watching TV, as I couldn't bare to look at his smug face. Kol came into my room and stood directly in front of my TV. Obviously, trying to get my attention, but I didn't acknowledge him. I acted as if he wasn't even in the room.

"Why won't you speak to me?" He growled out.

I didn't say anything.

"Aria!" He snapped.

Still, I remained silent.

"Aria, I'm not a patient man and it would be in your best interest not to anger me any further than you already have." He tried again.

This time I did acknowledge him. I glared up at him, just noticing how pissed off he actually looked and I tried not to let that scare me into backing down. I didn't say anything and we both stared at each other, neither of us willing to blink in defeat. But eventually, he had had enough and started yelling.

"SAY SOMETHING!" He yelled, standing at the foot of the bed where I was.

I looked up at him, still laying on my stomach.

"Tell me what you know." I demanded.

His face flashed from anger to confusion.

"Tell you what I know about what?" He asked.

"About why Klaus wants me." I told him, sitting up.

He stood there, looking down at me, not saying anything. Then eventually, he spoke.

"Not much." He said in an even tone. "All I know is that your parents made a pact with him years ago and that you are _his_."

"What? What pact?" I asked, all the anger drained out of me.

"I don't know!" He snapped. "He said something about that when you turned 18, you're parents were suppose to hand you over to him. But he couldn't find them."

I gasped. It couldn't be true. But I had just turned 18 two weeks before Kyle, Klaus' hybrid, showed up. So it would make sense.

"No." I shook my head, refusing to believe it. "You're lying. They wouldn't do that."

However, when I used my telepathic power to locate the truth, I found that he _wasn't_ lying.

He smirked. "Apparently, they would."

I couldn't believe that my parents would just agree to hand me over. Why would they do that? I could feel the tears brimming my eyes.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Kol told me on his way out. "Will you be joining me or are you going to starve yourself again like you did last night?"

I couldn't look at him. "I'll be joining you."

He didn't say a word as he shut the door and made his way back to wherever it was he was going. I cried the second he left.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

After 15 minutes Kol could still hear Aria sobbing in her bedroom. It bugged him for some reason. And not in an irritating sound kind of way, but in a heart wrenching, 'I'm going to kill the guy who did this to her' kind of way. But he didn't do anything about it, the crying thing wasn't his scene anyhow.

Eventually, the crying stopped and she came out of her bedroom. Even though she did her best to hide it, he still noticed her puffy eyes.

"Hope your hungry." He smirked, trying to get his mind off the subject.

She merely nodded and sat on the bar stool at the kitchen island. It bothered him how defeated she looked. However, he tried not to let it get to him and set down her plate. There was plenty of pasta left for him and a whole basket of garlic bread, but he decided that he would go hunting instead.

He really couldn't handle the crying thing. Or this depressed side of Aria. It was an awkward situation for him. Fleeing was his best option.

"I'm going out." He didn't want to tell her for what. "I should be back soon."

She murmured something to acknowledge she heard him, but he wasn't sure what she said. But he left anyway. Desperate to get away for awhile.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

By the time Kol had gotten back, I had shaken my depressive state. There was no point in crying over a pact that my parents made with Klaus now. They were dead. So what was the point in holding a grudge? So, I did the only thing I could do. I shut them out of my head and pretended they never existed.

Funny how it actually did the trick. I did my best to keep them out, but I was certain it wouldn't stay like that forever. I'd remember them again eventually.

"I see you're feeling better." Kol said, joining me on the couch.

"Yea, I suppose. For now." I replied.

He didn't say anything, neither of us did. We went back to watching TV. Eventually, I got tired and excused myself to my room. There, I changed into my PJ's and went to bed.


	11. Long Distance Call

After I ate my breakfast the next morning, Kol informed me that he would be taking a shower. I barely registered what he said, I was so tired. I didn't get much sleep that night. The TV in front of me was on, but I wasn't really watching it. I was too tired to focus on anything, completely dazed. A ringing noise shook me from my daze.

My eyes drifted slowly over to the coffee table in front of me where Kol's phone was; the source of the ringing noise. I looked around, wondering if I should pick it up or if I should wait for Kol to. Kol was no where around, but I decided to not pick it up. A few seconds later and it stopped ringing. I sighed in relief.

Then the ringing started up again.

I huffed, getting highly irritated with the noise. I picked up the phone and was just going to set it on silent mode, but then I saw the name on the screen. It was Klaus. My heartbeat sped up at the sight of the name. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Kol wasn't around and then answered the call, too tempted not to. I brought the phone up to my ear shakily.

"Hello?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"_Well, well, well_." I heard Klaus say. "_Hello there, sweetheart. Where's Kol_?"

"In the shower." I answered.

"_Is he now? Oh well, his loss." _He said in a light tone._ "It's a pleasure to finally be speaking with you, Aria_. _Do you know who this is_?"

"Klaus." I gulped, trying to swallow my fear.

"_So you do know_." Klaus said. "_I take it that Kol filled you in?_"

There was a pause from my end. Slightly from fear and slightly from being at a loss for words. Eventually, I found my voice again.

"What do you want?" I tried to sound brave and demanding, but it didn't come out that way.

"_Only what's mine_." Suddenly, Klaus' tone became menacing. "_Your parents promised me _you_ on your 18th birthday, but here I am, Aria free_."

"They had no right to promise me to you." My voice was shaky.

"_No, but they did and I take promises very seriously_." He told me. "_So, just tell me where you are and we can end this little game of Kol's_."

"I will never tell you where I am." This time I did sound brave.

Klaus chuckled. "_You will if you don't want to upset me and believe me, love, you don't want that_."

"What do you want with me?" I said, ignoring his warning. "What am I to you?"

There was a slight pause.

"_You don't know, do you_?" Klaus asked.

"Know what?"

Before I got my answer, something ripped the phone from my ear. I turned around and found Kol standing behind the couch, holding his cell phone that I was just on in his hand. His face was void of all emotions as he stared at me and put the phone to his ear.

"I already told you, brother." Kol said, without asking who it was. "She's staying with me."

Then he hung up.

As he stood there, I noticed that Kol was dressed, but his hair was still dripping from the shower he had taken. I would of said that he looked really good with wet hair, but his cold glare took away all that. I shifted my gaze to my lap and pretended not to see him. There was a rush of air and then he was in front of me.

I only knew that because I could see his bare feet. Which only increased my fear and my desire to shut him out. But he wouldn't have it.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and come back to find you snooping through my things." Kol said, clearly irritated. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I wasn't snooping." I muttered.

"Oh no? Then what do you call it?" Kol asked.

There was a long pause and I could practically feel the anger radiating off him. But I didn't know what to say, so I remained quiet.

"What did he say to you?" Kol asked, gritting his teeth.

"He just said that I was his and asked me to tell him where I was-"

"Did you tell him?" Kol interrupted, livid.

"NO!" I shouted, feeling rather angry myself.

"What else did he say?" Kol pried.

"He was going to tell me something important, but I didn't get the chance to hear it. No thanks to you." I spat coldly.

He didn't appreciate that one bit. In one swift movement, he slammed both of his hands down. One hand on the arm of the couch and the other on the back. He brought his face extremely close to mine. Leaving only inches between us. Up close, I got a really good look at the anger that was bubbling just below the surface.

"Don't turn this on me!" He growled. "You shouldn't of been talking to him anyway!"

"Well, who else would I talk to?" I asked, not backing down. "It's not like your telling me anything!"

"Because you don't need to know!" He shot back.

"Of course I need to know, Kol. It's my life we're talking about!" I pointed out.

He didn't say a word. We both glared at each other, breathing heavily from yelling at each other and venting. Only then did my brain process the position we were in. We were so close to each other. The feeling of his hot breath on my lips as he breathed heavily, the heat that radiated off his body, the sweet scent of his after shave.

I felt a bit light headed.

He must of noticed it too because his eyes soften and drifted down to my lips. Which were parted and fanning my hot breath onto his lips. He looked a little dazed himself when he noticed our position. His eyes glazed over with lust and he brought his head closer to mine, like he was going to kiss me, but just as our lips brushed, he pulled away.

Then he fled from the room and acted as if it never happened. I stared after him, even after he was gone, wondering what happened. Or more so, what _could_ of happened.


	12. Total Blackout

I contemplating following after Kol and demanding what had happened, but I didn't. Besides, what happened was obvious. We were simply swept up in the moment and in our anger and let lust almost get the better of us. Luckily, he had the sense to pull away. I should of been grateful or maybe angry. I wasn't sure.

I was just confused and slightly ashamed. I mean, this was Kol. I barely knew him. But I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive and that I wasn't attracted to him. He was defiantly attractive and I was pretty sure he thought the same thing about me, though I wasn't sure. Honestly, I had no idea what Kol was thinking, unless I was reading his mind.

Which was wrong...but helpful. Only sometimes though. Usually all I heard him thinking about was blood. Blood, blood, and more blood. And killing. It was a bit disturbing. Hence why I hadn't read his mind in a while. Maybe I should. Just to find out about what's going on, but I decided to let it go.

I'm sure he wasn't thinking clearly at the time anyway. I know I wasn't.

Kol came back downstairs not too long after our almost kiss. He barely made eye contact with me when he made it down the stairs. He grabbed his coat and went to leave, but I quickly jumped up from the couch to stop him. I decided that I would just peek into his mind. Just to find out where _he_ stood in all of this.

"Wait." I pleaded.

He stopped his reach for the doorknob, but didn't look at me.

"About what happened earlier..." I said to get the ball rolling. And his thoughts working.

He finally looked at me, face void of emotion.

"Nothing happened." He stated. "I'm going out."

Before I even got the chance to read his mind, he was out the door and gone. Well, so much for that plan. Smooth Aria. Very smooth.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Kol made his way to the nearest bar, determined to wipe the memory of him almost kissing Aria from his mind. He entered the bar called "Nicky's" and made his way to the very front. He sat on a bar stool and waited for a bartender to come over and take his order. Finally, a man came over and asked him what he wanted.

"I'll take the strongest alcohol you have." Kol compelled the man. "No charge."

The bartender smiled and grabbed him a bottle and a shot glass.

"On the house." He said.

Kol smirked. "Thanks, mate."

Half a bottle of liquor later and Kol still wasn't even close to drunk. However, two new lady friends he had just met were more than willing to turn that around. They drank shot after shot with him of whatever liquor the bartender suggested. Eventually, they were all smashed. The two ladies suggested that they take the party back to their place.

Kol was more than happy to do that.

So, he grabbed the half bottle of tequila that was left over and headed out with his two new lady friends. Heading straight for their place. He was going to have fun.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

A loud crashing noise jolted me out of my sleep. My heartbeat raced as I expected the worst. Thinking maybe one of Klaus' hybrids had finally found me, but what came through my door surprised me even more. Kol stumbled through the doorway and shut the door behind him. I sighed in relief.

"Kol?" I asked.

He looked up, like he was a bit surprised to see me in there, but then he smirked. There was something smeared on his face, but I couldn't see it in the dim lighting.

"Fancy seeing you here." He slurred.

Oh god, he was drunk.

"This is my room." I told him.

He looked around. "So it is."

I waited for him to leave or something, but he didn't move.

"Do you need help finding your room?" I offered.

"No." He swayed slightly. "I'm exactly where I want to be."

He made his way over to me, staring me down with his predatory eyes. When he made it to the end of my bed I was finally able to see what was smeared on his face. It was dried blood. Gross. He had been hunting.

Suddenly, Kol climbed up on the bed and made his way up to me. I backed away, but the headboard stopped me. His arms were by my waists as I huddled further into the headboard, wishing it would swallow me up. But it didn't. Kol smirked at me, then grabbed one of my ankles and yanked.

I slid right under his frame so now his arms were by my shoulders and his knees were straddling me. He squeezed them by my waist to keep me in place. When I made to use my arms to hoist myself back up, he grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the bed. I was completely helpless.

"Kol...please..." I cried and tried to get out of his grasp, but it was no use.

He smirked, but didn't say anything. He brought his head down into the crook of my neck and inhaled heavily. My breathing hitched as he took in my scent. I was too scared to move anymore. Then I felt something wet slid from the base of my neck to just below my jaw; I could only assume it was his tongue.

"Mm." Kol commented. "You smell so good."

"Please stop." I begged, tears in my eyes.

"Shh." He hushed me.

His head went back to the crook of my neck and he started to plant wet kisses on it. I whimpered in fear, but he ignored my cries. Then he slid his right hand up my leg. I was wear short shorts so he had easy access. He slowly moved it all the way up, stopping at the top and rubbing circles on my inner thigh.

I was a little disgusted with myself that he was having an effect on me. But I melted into his touch anyway. I could feel him smirking at my sudden change of heart and he lapped at my neck, biting it gently. I whimpered again, but not in pain; in pleasure.

Kol noticed my eagerness and chuckled. He stopped rubbing circles on my thighs and brushed his hand up and down my inner thigh. Then he brought his hand up and grabbed the hem of my shorts, pulling them down. I froze, but he kept up the kisses on my neck and soon I was unconcerned of his actions.

The cold air hit my bare legs and I welcomed it. It was a freeing feeling really. I didn't know why.

Kol nipped at my ear as his hand ran up my inner thigh once again. Except this time, landing in between my legs. He rubbed his thumb against the fabric of my underwear. I moaned in pleasure and arched my back. Trying to get closer to him. Everything he was doing felt so good, but then, it didn't.

He did something I hadn't been expecting.

He bit me.

I cried out in pain as his fangs pushed their way through the delicate skin of my neck. He still rubbed against my core, as if trying to keep my mind off the pain, but it wasn't working. It didn't feel as good as it did earlier. I thrashed against him trying to get him off, but he was glued to me.

Soon, I began getting light headed from all the blood he was taking and the pain in my neck intensified. It got to the point where it felt almost unbearable. Then I passed out. Thankfully.


	13. About Last Night

The next morning I was surprised that I woke up at all. The room spun a little and I felt slightly weak, but other than that, I was fine. Honestly, I expected Kol to drain every drop of blood from my body, but he must of restrained himself. Even in his drunken state, which proved to be impressive. To me at least.

My shorts were still off and I was above the covers with Kol. I looked over at his bloody lips as he laid next to me, sleeping peacefully with his head close to mine and his arm draped around my waist. He was on his side and I was laying on my back. I reached up to my neck to find the wounds still there, but it was closed.

There was blood everywhere on the pillows and smeared on my neck with streams of blood trickling down my neck to my chest. It was disgusting. There was so much blood, but I was still alive somehow. He must of done something. That or I'm a faster healer than I realized. I wasn't sure which.

Kol made a noise and slowly opened his eyes. Fear struck a chord in me as I watched him wake up. I wasn't ready to face him yet. I was hoping that I would have a chance to avoid him for awhile, but apparently, that was not the case. When his eyes found mine, he gave me a confused look and sat up slowly. I followed in suit.

"Aria? Care to tell me what you are doing in my room?" He managed to have a cold tone with me even in the morning.

I didn't say anything though. He gave me a look, but then he sniffed the air and saw the blood on my neck. His eyes went red when his brain interrupted the smell and little veins wiggled under his eyes. I freaked out and whimpered, afraid he might bite me again, but then his face went back to normal.

"Sorry." He said, shaking the bloodlust. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I asked him slowly.

He shook his head, but I didn't believe him. So, I used my telepathy abilities to search his mind and found that he really didn't remember.

"You really don't remember." I stated.

"No, I don't. What happened?" He snapped, losing his patience.

Kol's features soften when he realized that there was blood not only on me, but him as well.

"...Did I do this?" He asked slowly.

I nodded.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't remember."

"I know." I assured him, but didn't move to comfort him.

He looked up at me, then his eyes trailed down to my legs. Where he must of noticed that my shorts were missing. He searched the room with his, I did with him, and found my shorts on the floor. Then we looked back at each other and I blushed and looked away.

"So, what exactly _did_ happen last night?" He asked, sounding very suspicious.

"Um...you just drank some of my blood." It was half true.

"And..." He pried.

"And...nothing." I told him, trying to keep a poker face.

He saw right through my façade.

"There isn't a bite mark on your leg." He pointed out. "So why would your shorts be on the floor?"

"_Please_ just let it go." I begged, feeling ashamed.

I wanted to cry I felt so ashamed. Kol couldn't even remember what happened last night, lucky bastard! I was stuck with the shameful feelings and all he had was a hangover. How unfair was that? I shouldn't of enjoyed myself with him. I shouldn't have let him touch me at all, but he was stronger than me...and deep down...I kinda wanted him to touch me.

He glared at me. "Fine."

Thank the lord!

"I need to take a shower." I said without looking at him.

I went to get up, but he grabbed me by the wrist, stopping me. I turned back to look at him.

"I don't know what happened last night." He said, with an unreadable expression. "But it's in the past now. Forget about it. I did."

_Only because you had your memory wiped by alcohol._ I thought hatefully.

"Okay." I nodded, reluctantly.

He let go of my wrist and I was able to go straight for the bathroom. I didn't bother getting clothes, I'd do that later. He should be out of my room by the time I got out of the shower anyway. And I was right, the second I got out of the shower, he was long gone. So, I changed and got ready for the day.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Kol watched as Aria made her way into the bathroom quickly. The second she shut the door he silently cursed himself. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what happened that upset her so badly. It wasn't the blood draining, that was only part of the problem. There was something else that happened. Something shameful.

What was it!

They didn't have sex, that he knew. Even though her shorts _were_ on the floor, but that didn't mean anything. He could of just discarded them for the hell of it. He always did weird and regrettable things when he was drunk. But what happened this time? He couldn't remember, but he knew he would.

It was only a matter of time.

He licked his lips absentmindedly as his thoughts raced. Only then did he revel in the taste of her blood. God, she tasted good. But why did she taste so much better than the rest of the human population. What made her so special? He had no clue. There was something very odd about that girl. He just didn't know what.

Kol's eyes wandered over to the blood soaked pillows. There was so much blood. Which brought him to another question. How the hell was she able to walk around? She lost a lot of blood, but she didn't act like it. Her wound was even partially healed. That defiantly wasn't normal, right? Humans didn't heal that quickly.

He didn't know what was going on, but one thing was for certain; Aria wasn't human.


	14. Clap Your Hands If You Believe

While Aria took a shower and got dressed, Kol decided to make a phone call to get some answers about her. Things were starting to make sense why Klaus was so interested in the girl. There was something supernatural about her, but Kol had no clue what. So, what was she and what could she possibly offer to Klaus?

Kol didn't know, but he was about to find out. He scrolled down the list of contacts on his phone until he came to Klaus. He pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear. It only rang a few times before Klaus answered the phone. Kol could practically see the smug grin on his brother's face.

"_I knew you'd call eventually_." Klaus said smugly. "_Ready to hand over the girl_."

"Not so fast." Kol said, pretending to seem like he might be. "I want to know what she is."

Klaus chuckled. "_Bring her here and I'll tell you all you want to know_."

"Tell me what you know and I'll bring her there." Kol tried to outsmart his brother.

But they were equally matched.

"_Nice try, Kol_." Klaus said. "_But I'm not so easily fooled_."

"Could of fooled me." Kol grinned. "Tell me what you know."

"_Why_?" Klaus asked nonchalantly. "_Have you noticed something strange about the girl_?"

Klaus was teasing him. Kol knew that, but he tried to keep his anger in check. Losing his tempter over the phone wouldn't help any.

"Actually, I have." Kol admitted. "She heals quickly and sometimes I swear she can hear my thoughts."

"_It's because she can_." Klaus told him.

Kol's eyes widen. "What?"

"_You sound surprised_." Klaus laughed. "_And here I thought you were starting to figure things out_."

"What is she, Klaus!" There went his plan to stay calm.

"_Well, you already know she can heal quickly and has the power to read minds. Start your search there_." Klaus said. "_Bye now_."

Then the line went dead.

Anger bubbled inside of Kol and he slammed his phone down on the kitchen counter. Fucking Klaus. Though, searching up information about the girl might be a good idea. Aria stepped into the living room at that time and sat down on the couch. Not looking at him. Kol decided he would start his search after he took a shower.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

After his shower, Kol searched the internet for answers. Though the only internet available to him was the one on his phone. So, he had to look it up there. He really wished he hadn't been put in a box for a 100 years. Then maybe he'd know how to work the damn internet. Aria snuck up behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Just some information." He growled, trying to keep his tone even.

"Just type in google at the top." She instructed.

"I can do it, thank you!" He snapped.

She winced and started to walk away. He sighed.

"No, wait." He stopped her. "Will you help me?"

She nodded and took the phone from him.

"What are you looking up?" She asked.

"Any supernatural creatures with the power to read minds and quick healing abilities." He said.

He heard her heartbeat speed up.

"Why those?" She asked.

"Just do it." He'd explain later.

She did as she was told and within minutes she came to a website with a list of supernatural creatures with healing abilities and the power to read minds. She scrolled through the list:

Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Demons, Angels, and a few others.

"What did it say about angels?" Kol asked.

"Seems that got a lot of power, both healing and telepathy. Holy light. Some other junk." She said, letting him look at it.

He nodded. "Maybe. Keep going."

"Demons, succubus, faeries."

"Wait!" He said, stopping between the two.

"What?" Aria asked.

"It's one of these." He told her. "I'm sure of it."

"Why those?" She asked.

"Because, they both say that they have a strange taste to their blood." He pointed out.

"So." She asked. "But succubus don't have the power to read minds."

He gave her a look and then looked through the screen. She was right.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything. The internet can be wrong." He pointed out.

"I guess." She said.

_There's no way she's a faerie, that is just ridiculous_. Kol thought to himself. _But a succubus is defiantly possible. Seems realistic_.

Kol noticed that Aria was staring at the screen.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, I guess." She handed him his phone.

"Alright then..." He watched as she left the room.

Then he looked at his phone and noticed how she zoomed in on Faeries and clicked for more information. Odd. Maybe she was fascinated by faeries?

**~The Vampire Dairies~**

Kol got back on the phone to call Klaus, feeling very proud of himself for figuring out what Aria was. He dialed the number quickly and waited for Klaus to answer.

"_Calling me back already_?" Klaus chuckled. "_That was quick. What did you find out_?"

"I know what she is Nik." Kol boasted.

"_Oh really_?" Klaus asked, sounding amused. "_Pray tell, brother_."

"She's a succubus." He stated proudly.

There was a long pause before Kol heard Klaus go into a fit of laughter.

"_A succubus_?" Klaus laughed. "_There's no such thing_."

"Don't lie. I know what she is." Kol started to get irritated.

"_Sorry, brother_." Klaus said. "_But that answer is incorrect_."

"WHAT!" Kol fumed.

"_Sorry_." Klaus sang.

"But if she's not a succubus...then that would mean she's a..." No, there was no such thing.

"_A what_?" Klaus asked, very curious.

"A Faerie." Kol said.

"_Well_." Klaus said, impressed. "_Look who's figured things out_."


	15. Girls Aint Nothing But Trouble

I heard Kol shout, "WHAT!" angrily as I was watching TV in my room. It startled me and I went up to check what was wrong. When I got out into the hallway, he was in the kitchen with his back to me. I saw he had a phone attached to his ear. Suddenly curious, I used my telepathy to eavesdrop.

"_A what_?" Someone asked on the other line, very curious.

It was Klaus. I could tell by the sound of his voice.

"_A Faerie_." Kol said.

Faerie? I asked myself. Why were they talking about Faeries?

"_Well_." Klaus said, impressed. "_Look who's got things figured out_."

"_You can't honestly expect me to believe that she's a faerie, can you_?" Kol laughed humorlessly.

She? Were they talking about me?

"_Believe, don't believe, that's not my concern. I just want the girl_." Klaus said.

They _were_ talking about me.

"Well, then it sucks to be you." And with that, Kol hung up.

Not distracted with the phone anymore, Kol must of noticed my presence and turned to me. I was loitering in the living room now. I had made my way in there, unknowingly. Kol looked straight at me, then sped all the way over until we were face to face. I gasped and took a few steps back, trying to distance us.

"What did you hear?" He asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"N-nothing." I stuttered.

He growled and I staggered back, only to be stopped by the wall behind me. The one by the hallway, not too far from where I was loitering in the living room. Kol moved forward with me, keeping us at close distance. He then slammed both his hands on the wall harshly, just above my shoulders.

"What did you hear!" He repeated, raising his voice.

"Nothing." I said clearly, but the fear in my voice was evident.

"Don't lie!" He snarled. "I know you can read minds and I know you were eavesdropping."

I gasped and looked up at him, wide eyed. He knew? A slow smirk spread over Kol's features.

"What?" He asked, teasingly. "Did you think you could hide that power forever?"

"How?" Was all I could manage to say.

"Klaus." He stated. "He told me a few things."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry. "But I thought I was the one asking questions?"

"He said that I was a faerie?" It sounded like a question, but it was more of a statement.

"You shouldn't believe everything he tells you." Kol said, then flipped things. "Wait...how did you know what he said?"

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at him seriously.

"I'll be honest with you, but _you_ have to be honest with _me_." I said, offering up a deal.

Kol smirked "Fine. Do you want to share first? Or should I?"

I gestured for him to go first. He nodded and finally put some distance between us.

"Klaus told me that you could read minds. Then he told me to look up the information myself. I tried with a succubus, but he said you were a faerie."

I sighed. "But like you said, we don't know if we can trust him."

"I _do_ know and we _can't_ trust him." Kol told me. "But he seems to know more about this thing than I do...your turn."

I sighed again. "Okay, I've always had the ability to read minds, ever since I was little. And I healed faster than normal as well."

"How fast?" Kol pried.

"A few hours or days. It depends. For example," I showed him the bite mark on my neck. "It took a few hours for it to get this way."

The skin was just covering it, barely. One layer. It could easily open again. But it was healing fast, you could tell.

"Sometime tomorrow evening or the next morning, it should be completely or almost completely healed." I explained.

Kol looked surprised. "And you didn't find that odd at all?"

"I've only had one other deep wound before and that's when I cut myself with a kitchen knife by accident years ago. So no, I didn't find it odd." I told him.

"Because you didn't really know." He finished for me.

"Exactly. Plus, I just thought I was a quick healer. That's what the doctors said too." I told him.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Nope. Just that and the fact that my blood taste great...apparently...but I didn't know that until recently." I eyed him.

"Right." He nodded.

There was a brief pause.

"I want to know more about what I am." I said suddenly. It got his attention. "We can call Klaus and-"

"No." He cut in. "He's a lair and can't be trusted. Weren't you listening to me earlier?"

"Yes, but like you said, he knows more about this thing than you do. It couldn't hurt to ask." I tried, but Kol wasn't having it.

"He won't just give you the information." Kol told me. "He'll want to meet you in person to tell you about it."

"Then we go to him and get some answers." I suggested.

"NO!" Kol snapped. "Once you're there you won't be coming back. He wants you for something."

"We'll ask about that too and when we do get our answers, we'll just leave." I told him.

Kol laughed darkly. "Oh, we'll just walk out the door, will we?"

"No...we'll need a plan...an escape route." I said.

Kol glared at me as if he was contemplating it, but he didn't cave like I expected him too.

"It's not worth it." Kol told me, then turned and started to walk off.

"But-"

"NO!" He growled. "This conversation is over."

Then he went up the stairs and went to his room, most likely to vent his anger or pout. I huffed in irritation and cursed his stubbornness. Why was he being so overprotective of me? I didn't know, but knew someone who might...my eyes wandered over to Kol's phone that he carelessly left on the kitchen counter.

Do I dare?

Making a snap decision, I made my way over to Kol's phone. I knew talking was a bad idea because Kol could hear me. So, I texted Klaus instead.

_I want to talk. Where do we met? -Aria _

It didn't take long to get a reply.

_Depends. Where are you? -Klaus_

I wasn't just going to tell him where I was, but I knew a bar, not too far from here, that Kol went to.

_Georgia. Meet me at a bar called Nicky's. -Aria_

A few seconds later and he texted back.

_I know _exactly_ where that is. See you soon. xoxo -Klaus_

There. It was done. No going back now.


	16. Truth Be Told

I had to wait for Kol to go hunting before I was able to sneak out of the house. I knew it was only a matter of time before Kol would. Kol always went hunting when he was irritated or upset. It was a blessing in disguise. When he did finally leave, I took my chance and darted out the door immediately, not daring to look back.

It didn't take long to get to Nicky's. The bar was only a 10 minute walk from where Kol and I were staying. Probably one of the reason Kol went to this bar. It wasn't too far from home and it wasn't that bad. I had expecting a biker type bar with a name like Nicky's. Or a diner. Which it kinda was a bar/diner. Only reason I was allowed in.

Fear crept up in me as I took a seat at an empty table, trying to go unnoticed. I waited patiently for Klaus, scanning the crowd, even though I had no idea what he looked like. I think that's what scared me the most. Not knowing who he was or who he was bringing with him. I briefly wondered if he'd kidnap me in a public place.

He probably would, but you never know. Hence, why I choose a public place. Plus, I didn't know any other places in this town. So, it was this or nothing. Just then, a man in his early to mid twenties with blue eyes and short, curly blonde-brown hair sat across from me. He didn't say anything and that creeped me out.

"Excuse me, but I'm waiting for someone." I told the man.

"Aria." He said with a very familiar British accent. "My, how you've grown."

My eyes widened slightly.

"Klaus." I whispered.

He smirked. "Not what you were expecting?"

"I don't know what I was expecting." I told him honestly.

"Well, you were exactly what I was expecting." Klaus told me, smirk widening. "You grew up into such a lovely young lady."

I didn't say anything to him, mainly because I was annoyed. He found that amusing.

"Where's Kol?" He asked, looking around the bar.

I glared, not saying a word. He turned his gaze back at me and smirked.

"Don't tell me he doesn't know?" He feigned surprise. "And here I thought you two were so close."

"Tell me what you know about me and the pact my parents made with you." I demanded.

"Right to the point, huh?" He asked, amused. "Fine then. What do you want to know first?"

Before I could even open my mouth, he interrupted me by placing a finger up to silence me.

"Be in mind that I'm only telling you this because you _are_ going to be leaving this bar with me." He said seriously.

"Oh, am I?" I asked.

Now_ I_ was amused. I'd find a way out of this. I was pretty sure.

"Yes. And don't bother running. I brought a few friends with me." He said.

He turned and waved to about 5 people around the room. I gulped. More hybrids.

"And I've compelled everyone in this bar." He told me. "So, don't bother looking to them for help."

I looked around and noticed that everyone turned and looked at me_ just_ as he said that. Then they went back to doing whatever it was they were doing. Escaping seemed almost impossible now. But I would figure out something. I may of been a weak, human girl, but I could easily outsmart Klaus' goons, I was sure of it.

"I want to know about the pact you made with my parents." I said to him.

Klaus smirked. "Well, basically, your father owed me a favor and when I noticed your abilities to read minds, I put 2 and 2 together and asked for you."

"How old was I?" I asked.

"Only about 5 or 6." He said.

I gave him a look of disgust. "You made a deal with my father to take his little girl?"

"Like I said, he owed me a favor." Klaus said. "And I gave him until your 18th birthday. I'd say that was fair."

"Not really." Instead of dwelling, I moved to my next question. "Why am I so important to you?"

"Well, you see, not only is your blood delicious, but it is also used to help create my hybrids." He smirked.

"What? I thought you fed them the blood of a doppelganger?" I asked.

He sighed. "I do, but you can also use faerie blood. Hence, why I asked your father for you. See, back then, I didn't know about my doppelganger."

"_Your_ doppelganger?" I asked.

"She isn't really mine, like you will be. She's really the Salvatore's. Other vampires I know." Klaus filled me in. "I've been trying to negotiate a deal with them."

"For this girl's blood?" I asked.

"Yes, but that was only because I didn't have you. And now I do. So that problem is solved. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear about that." He said bitterly.

Well, at least one good thing came out of this. I got some other innocent girl off the hook from Klaus' clutches.

"Okay, so tell me more about faeries. About what I am." I asked cautiously.

"You're a faerie. Full blooded. They are the offspring from two normal human parents. A very rare happening. Or from two faeries or a faerie and a human."

"So, my species is rare?" I asked, trying to get clarification.

"Yes. They're were few to being with. See, Faeries are rarely every born or breed from other faeries. Most people don't believe because they are so hard to come by."

"Okay. So, what about my powers. Do I have any others?" I asked.

He smirked. "A few. Telepathy, Self-Healing, Immortality or Longevity-"

I cut him off. "Wait. Or?"

He sighed. "Eventually, you'll either stop aging altogether or you'll age extremely slowly. Depending on which myth is true."

"Okay. What else?" I asked, trying not to think about living forever.

"You have a special light power. As they call it. It's really just Photokinesis." He told me.

"Photokinesis?" I asked.

"Basically, it's a ray of sun-light, literally, that comes bursting out of your hands. It can burn or kill a vampire or hybrid. Whether they have a ring on or not."

"What about for humans or other supernatural creatures?" I asked. "What would happen if I used it on them?"

"It just knocks them back, like telekinesis. And it can blind them momentarily, like a flash from a camera." He explained.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"That about wraps it up." He confirmed. "Now, lets get going, shall we? We have a long journey ahead of us back to Mystic Falls."

"What?" I asked and then I was suddenly being dragged out of the bar by him.

I struggled against him, not expecting him to just drag me out. When we got to the front door, it burst open and there in it stood Kol. Klaus frowned and glared at me.

"You told him!" He accused me.

"Actually, she didn't." Kol waved his phone around. "Technology is such a great thing."

I was suddenly glad I didn't delete the text messages.

"We're leaving." Kol told Klaus. "Let her go."

Klaus pushed me behind him and growled. This only amused Kol.

"Fine. We'll do it your way." Kol smirked.


	17. Defending Your Life

Kol zipped around the bar, effortlessly ripping out the hearts of all 5 of Klaus' hybrids. It was sad really how easy it was for him to slaughter them...and horrifying. With bloodied hands, Kol now stood back in front of Klaus and myself, grinning. Klaus shot daggers at Kol, obviously those hybrids meant a lot to him.

"Now that there out of the way..." Kol trailed off, smirking.

"You think those were the only ones?" Klaus grinned.

Kol and I looked around the bar just in time to see 3 more hybrids come in through the back door. They came to stand in front of Klaus and I. How many of these things were there?

"Take care of him." Klaus ordered the pack.

The hybrids nodded. Then Klaus began to drag me toward the back and I did my best to struggle out of his grasp. Kol tried to get by but the hybrids stepped into his path.

"Come on!" Klaus roughly pulled me along when I tried to pull away.

"KOL!" I shouted at him helplessly.

Kol didn't saw anything, he was busy fighting off the hybrids, who seemed to be giving him a harder time than the first 5 had. Well, they weren't expecting his surprise attack, now the other hybrids were on their toes. The last thing I saw before we exited through the back door was Kol tossing on of the hybrids against the bar.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Klaus sped out of the back door with me. He had to pick me up, so I wouldn't struggle anymore. He sped along the road and came to stop by a red sports car. He came up to the trunk and pulled out his keys from his pockets. I instantly knew what he was thinking of doing with me. He popped open the trunk.

"NO! NO! LET GO! PLEASE!" I begged.

I thrashed against him as he tried to place me in the trunk. Then he stopped and grinned down at me.

"Are you going to cooperate?" He asked me.

I nodded frantically.

He smirked. "Okay, but any tricks and you go straight to the trunk."

Then he closed the trunk and made his way over to the right side of the car, opening up the passenger side door. He gently placed me inside and told me to buckle up. I did as I was told as he closed the door and made his way over to the drivers side of the car. I waited patiently, but he never got in.

Suddenly, the door to the passengers side was opened again and I began shaking in fear. Thinking Klaus had changed his mind about not putting me in the trunk.

"No, no! You promised!" I had my eyes shut, shaking in fear.

"Aria." It was Kol.

"Kol?"

I opened my eyes and gave him a confused look before I unbuckled myself and hugged him.

"Where's Klaus?" I asked.

Kol nodded to the backend of the car and I found Klaus' lifeless body on the dirt road.

"Is he dead?" I asked, hoping he was.

"For now, but he'll be back. It takes more than a stake through the heart to kill him." Kol explained to me.

"But I thought that's how vampires were killed?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." He told me. "We should get out of here before any more of Klaus' hybrids come."

"Did you kill the others?" I asked hesitantly.

He didn't say anything, but I could tell by the look on his face and the look in his eyes that he did. It shouldn't of mattered, they were the bad guys, but I felt bad for them. They didn't have to lose their life over something so meaningless. Yet, they did. All because they felt they had to. Damn sire bonds.

"We need to go." Kol said again, then picked me up and sped off with me, bridal style.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Kol sped all the way back to his home with Aria in his arms. When they finally got back, he set Aria down on the couch. He claimed that he needed a drink and asked if she wanted anything. She shook her head and just stared at the TV, which was off. She was in shock, obviously, but that's what happens when she breaks the rules.

She was just curious. She wanted answers. Kol kept telling himself this over and over and eventually, he was able to let it go. Maybe when she was feeling up to it, she could share her new found knowledge with him. He knew she would, once she got out of her funk.

Kol poured himself a glass of scotch in the kitchen. As he took a sip, his eyes wandered toward his sleeve. He pulled it up to reveal a bite mark where one of the hybrids had bitten him. He got it during the fight. Despite being stronger than all of them combined, they still managed to get a good chunk of him.

He would start to feel the effects soon.

So, much to Kol's dismay, they would have to stay the night there, which Kol did not like one bit. But Klaus would be dead for a couple of hours and he had no idea where Kol lived. He kept the house a secret from his family and he's glad he did. Thankfully, by morning he should be fine and then they can leave.

He'd just have to bolt himself up in his room and make sure not to go on some sort of hallucinated rampage like all the other vampires that got bitten by a werewolf did. With any luck, Aria wouldn't know anything about it.


	18. The Whole Truth

I sat on the couch in the living room, staring blankly ahead at the TV. Even though it wasn't on. My mind was racing with the events that took place tonight. I should of known that that was going to happen. But I wouldn't of got caught if it weren't for his minions. I just didn't anticipated them, but apparently Klaus anticipated my actions.

I felt so stupid. I shouldn't of ran off without Kol. I was lucky that he was smart enough to check his phone or I'd be long gone. In Klaus' clutches, who would be making me do god knows what. I shivered at the thought. Quickly pushing it away. Then I reverted back to the conversation we had and everything he told me.

"He said he wanted me for my blood." I said suddenly.

I heard a shuffling sound in the kitchen behind me.

"What?" Kol asked.

He didn't move from his spot in the kitchen. So, I turned to look at him from the couch.

"Klaus. He said he needed my blood to turn his hybrids since his doppelganger was giving him a hard time about it." I told him.

When Kol didn't say anything, I continued.

"It's also why he made the pact with my parents." I informed him. "He said he didn't know about the doppelganger at the time."

Kol leaned against the counter, staring at me intensely, while holding his shot glass in his right hand.

"What else did he say?" Kol asked, seeming curious.

"He told me I was a full blooded faerie. It happens when two human parents mate, which is extremely rare, or when two faeries mate." I explained.

Kol nodded. "And what else?"

"Well he said I had a few powers. Telepathy, Self-Healing, Immortality or Longevity-"

"Or?" Kol questioned.

"Yea. I asked the same question." I admitted. "He said he wasn't sure which myth was true. I guess I'll find out."

"It has to be longevity. You've been aging." He pointed out.

"Yea, but remember when we read that article online?" He nodded. "Well, it said a faerie stops aging when she or he discovers his or her light."

"Light?" He asked.

"Yes, light. Or more formally known as Photokinesis." I explained.

"Photokinesis?" Kol tested the word. "Did he say what it did?"

"Yea, he said a ray of actual sunlight shots out of my hands and that it can kill or burn a vampire, whether they have a ring on or not."

He gave me a look. Not a look that said he didn't believe me, more like he wasn't sure what to think.

"He said that it can also kill or burn hybrids, but for any other supernatural creature or human, it just knocks them back." I said.

"Knocks them back?" Kol raised an eyebrow. "Like telekinesis?"

"Exactly." I nodded.

"Anything else I should know?" He asked.

I pondered the thought for a moment.

"Well, he said that faeries were rare to come by." I said, knowing it was useless information.

He scoffed. "Obviously."

"That's all he told me." I explained.

Kol nodded and stared straight ahead, but wasn't looking at me. He seemed to be absorbed in his thoughts now. Thinking things over, I assumed. We sat in silence for a long while until I decided that maybe we should talk about whatever he was thinking about, but when I tried to get his attention, he didn't even blink.

"Kol?" I tried again.

Nothing. I got up and walked into the kitchen, staying in his line of sight, but he didn't even register my movements. I got in the kitchen and grabbed his arm. That's when he finally noticed. He flinched and retracted his arm from me. Like I had burned him or something.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." It was a lie, I could tell.

I scanned his thoughts quickly. Searching for the truth.

_That was close, she almost touched it. She doesn't need to know about it. It will be gone by morning, a few hours possibly. I'm just worried for about her safety._

"Kol..." I trailed off. "Did you get hurt?"

Kol was taken aback. "No...why do you ask?"

"You're lying." I fixed him with a glare.

"You read my mind." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, but only because you were acting strange." I tried to explain myself. "You wouldn't tell me."

"Because you don't need to know!" He yelled.

I looked at him and then I tried to pull up his right sleeve. He instantly stepped away from me.

"Aria! Enough!" He said, when I kept trying.

"Just let me see it!" I argued.

"No!" He growled.

"Let me see it!" I demanded, getting upset. "You're scaring me!"

Apparently, the last line was enough for him to stop and at least consider it. He sighed and reluctantly pulled up his sleeve. I gasped when I saw the bite mark. It looked like someone tried to tear through his arm. It was also infected and the infection was spreading quickly. I only wondered what happened when it hit home.

"It's infected." I said aloud.

"It's a werewolf bite." He said, as if that explained everything.

"Yes, but what happens if a vampire is bitten by a werewolf...hybrid." I said, remembering they were also part werewolf.

He stared at me for a minute then quickly pulled down his sleeve.

"Nothing. I'll be fine." He said nonchalantly. "But if I wasn't an original vampire, it would kill me."

So, it won't kill him, that's good. But I felt like he wasn't telling me the whole story.

"So, what happens to you?" I asked him, still curious.

He sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Please." I begged. "I need to know."

We stared at each other for awhile until he finally caved.

"There are a few side affects. They only last a few hours, but they still happen." He said.

"Like what?" I pressed.

"Well, I get weak and hallucinate." He said.

"And..." I knew there was something else.

He pressed his lips together in a firm line.

"And I go rabid." He replied.

"So that's why you're worried about my safety." I said, more to myself though.

He quirked an eyebrow, but then remembered I read his mind.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't read my mind anymore without my permission." He commanded.

"Okay." I nodded, starting to get worried.

He noticed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry." He told me. "The effects won't last long and I'll be bolted up in my room."

I looked at the floor. "But I don't want you to bolt yourself up in your room."

I could feel his gaze burning into me.

"Well, I don't care what you want." He spat coldly.

I looked up with teary eyes and grabbed his hands.

"Please, let me stay with you." I begged. "I don't want you to be alone."

He stared at me for a long while, contemplating whether he should or not. When he made up his mind, he spoke.

"Fine." He said reluctantly. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

**Okay, wanted to put this up, don't know if it'll stay up though.**

**Depends on the amount of reviews. I want to know if you guys like it. **

**If you do, then I'll continue it, but if not, I'll delete it. :/ **

**So leave a review and tell me what you think. ;)**


	19. The Future's So Bright

Within an hour, Kol was sweating, like he had a cold and looked and acted really weak. He didn't admit it though, he kept saying he felt fine. Then he'd cough or stumble. Eventually, I had to drag him up to his room. Which is where we were now. He was sitting up, refusing to lay down.

"Please, Kol. Lay down. You can get back up in a few hours." I tried to reason with him.

"No." He said stubbornly. "I told you, I feel fi-"

He started coughing again. I sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, rubbing his back. He stopped coughing after a while and looked even worse than he did a minute ago. I felt so bad for him. He looked so weak and vulnerable. A look that didn't suit him well. This was my fault. If I wouldn't of ran off to see Klaus, he wouldn't have gotten bitten in the first place.

"Stop blaming yourself." He said, as if reading my mind.

"I just feel so bad. It's my fault that this happened." I looked down in shame.

He grabbed my chin gently and made me look at him.

"No, it's not." He told me. "Don't blame yourself. Besides, I'll be fine soon."

I sighed and nodded. Since the past hour, we hadn't noticed any other symptoms other than weakness. Maybe he wasn't going to go rabid or have hallucinations. Maybe that just happened to normal vampires. He was an Original vampire, after all, the rules changed for them. He'd be fine, I had convinced myself. He'll be fine.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

Another hour passed and Kol looked spent. He was sweating a lot more and he was so weak that he had no choice, but to lay down. I sat next to him on the bed the whole time. He had his eyes closed, but I knew he wasn't sleeping, just resting. I stroked his hair lightly as he continued resting. It seemed to be helping him relax.

I stopped after awhile, but when I tried to pull my hand away, he grabbed it. His eyes popped open and I gasped in shock. In one swift motion, he yanked me on top of him, my knees on either side of his body as his left arm snaked around my lower back, pinning me to him. His other hand wove it's way into my dark, wavy hair.

He pulled my head to one side of his face and rested his nose in the crook of my neck. He took in a deep breath, seeming to be smelling me. I was frozen with fear. Even if I did want to leave the position I was in now, I was far too nervous and scared to move a single muscle in my body.

"Mmm." He breathed out, his hot breath fanning my neck. "You smell divine."

I tried to say something, but the words refused to leave my lips.

He chuckled. "What? Cat got your tongue, darling?"

Instead of trying to speak again, I willed my body to move. Successfully snapping myself out of my shocked state. I wriggled on top of him, trying to break his hold, but his arm kept me firmly in place. I tried again, this time unintentionally rubbing my body against him, causing him to intake a large amount of air.

He hissed because of my actions. But in a positive way.

"If your trying to turn me on...it's working." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I stopped moving and froze again. Going into another state of shock. He wasn't usually so...playful. It threw me for a moment. He chuckled lightly and went back to breathing in my scent. With each breath out, a fresh patch of gooseflesh formed along my neck. He was teasing me, I realized.

"You smell _so_ good. So much better than any other human...but then again, you are a faerie..." He whispered, mostly to himself.

"U-uh...K-kol, I think y-you should let me g-go now." I stuttered, trying to get off him, but was unsuccessful.

He was still sniffing my neck, but something felt different now. It wasn't intimate like before. It was like he was sniffing the scent of my blood rather than my natural scent. I thrashed against him, trying to get free, but his grip only tightened. Then I felt his fang scrap the side of my neck. I froze instantly.

"Just a taste." He seemed to promise himself.

Then his fangs pierced my skin. I let out cry of pain. He drank greedily from my neck and I continued to thrash against him.

"KOL! STOP!" I begged.

He didn't listen, he just kept drinking. And he wasn't going to stop. Tears started to spring to my eyes, but I kept trying to push him away from me. He growled, annoyed that I was trying to get away, but I must of done something right because next thing I knew I was free. I tumbled off the bed and onto the floor.

I instantly started to back away from him. He sat up and got out of bed. His face smeared with my blood and twisted into the monster I sometimes forgot he was. I whimpered when he stepped toward me and continued to back away from him, holding a hand to my bloody neck. He towered over me as I sat on the floor.

"Kol, please." I begged, knowing it was the werewolf bite doing this to him. "It's me! Aria!"

He only growled as his eyes fixed on my neck and he began making his way to me again, slowly. I was still sitting on the floor and backed away until my back bumped into the far wall. He closed in on me and I felt that all hope was lost. I closed my eyes and extended my hand, hoping it would keep him at bay.

It didn't.

I could hear him coming closer to me and eventually was able to feel his presence standing just a fraction of an inch away from my extended hand. He kept coming.

"NO!" I screamed, scared to death.

Behind closed eyelids, I saw a light and opened them immediately. I caught just enough to see a yellow light bursting from my hand and pushing Kol all the way to the other side of the room. When he landed with a thud on the other side, the light from my hand disappeared and I could hear Kol rolling around, screeching in pain.

I stood up quickly and looked over at Kol, not daring to go over to him. He was rabid, after all. I could see that his whole face was burned, but it was healing quickly. I looked at my hand in wonder. So, that's what Photokinesis did. I heard a growl from the other side and looked up. Kol's face was almost completely healed now.

He sat up and shot daggers at me. Panic raced through me and I headed to the nearest exit. Running as fast as I could to safety.

* * *

**Alright, I didn't get a lot of reviews, but enough to keep the story going. **

**Hopefully, now that the story will be continuing, I will hear from more of you. *wink, wink* ;)**

**PS The story updates will be probably be coming slowly. One chapter a week, maybe two. at most. **

**I'm working on a True Blood FanFiction that I want up. Godric/OC, keep an eye out for it, if you're interested. **


	20. A Changed Man

I raced into the room next to Kol's. I was faster than him at the moment, but I knew that the side effects of my Photokinesis would or already are, depleting. Plus, he got injured there for a second, so he needed a few moments to recover. And I used those few moments to get away from him.

I shut and locked the door, wondering why in the hell I didn't run down the stairs. Then again, he probably would of got me if I did. So, I pushed the heavy dresser by the door against the door to secure it. Hopefully that would slow him down. It did, but only for a moment. He crashed through the door, but not the dresser.

When he noticed it, he growled and reared back to kick at the door. The dresser slid across the room and the door flew wide open. I stood there, in the middle of the room, just staring at him. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. I felt so powerless even though I knew I had the power to fight him off.

But I didn't want to fight him off. I wanted to try and reason with him. Not hurt him. So, I decided to do just that. He stalked towards me as I thought of something.

"Kol." I said, putting my hands in front of me.

He stopped, looking slightly worried I was going to blast him with my go-juice again. But I didn't. I couldn't. I didn't know how.

"Please, listen to me." He did for a moment. "It's me. Aria. You're friend. Can't you see?"

Kol tilted his head as if trying to place where he had seen my face, then it clicked. His face drained of color and his eyes softened. He looked around the room.

"...Did I..." He shook his head, actually looking afraid. "...I don't remember..."

I instantly felt pity for him and went over to hug him. He just stood there.

"I know, I know. Shh. It's okay now." I assured him, then look him in the eyes. "Let's go to bed...come on."

I started to take his hand and then I noticed that his features were turning back into the demon like face he wore earlier. I staggered backwards, afraid he would bite me again, but he composed himself quickly and apologized again. I merely shook my head and told him it was okay. I ushered him back into his bedroom. At least that part of the wolf bite was over.

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

We must of fallen asleep because the next thing I know it's morning. Kol was sleeping soundly on the bed next to me. I decided that I should check his wound. See how it's looking. When I did pull up his sleeve - surprisingly not waking him up in the process - I gasped in shock. The wound was completely gone.

I guess he was right when he said that the effects wouldn't last long. I reached up, inspecting my own wounds from where he had bitten me last night. There was a few thin layers of skin over the bite. The bleeding, I noticed, stopped almost immediately. All in all, the wound was healing nicely.

Just then, Kol stirred and opened his eyes. Blinking to adjust them to the morning light shining through the windows. He looked over at me.

"Morning." I smiled.

He sat up. "What happened?"

"You don't remember much, do you?" I frowned.

He just shrugged and started to get up, still fully clothed - both of us - because we feel asleep in our clothes.

"Well, basically, you broke a few things, bit me, and I might of found my light." I said causally.

He turned to me, eyes wide. "What?"

"Yea, that Photokinesis power, I used it on you last night. It burned you pretty badly, but you healed in under a minute." I told him.

Kol seemed to remember because he started nodding and his eyes were trained on the side of the room where he rolled around in pain last night.

"I'm sorry for...blasting you." I said. "But if I didn't..."

"It's fine. You were just defending yourself." He said. "So, Klaus was telling the truth then. Well, there's a first for everything."

"Yea." I agreed.

But now that I had found my light, I'm either going to stop aging or keep aging, but very, very slowly. Both scenarios scared me.

"What it is?" He asked, noticing something wrong.

"I was just thinking about the immortality thing." I said.

"Oh." He said. "I forgot about that."

"Well, I haven't." I said, worrying even more now. "It's scary. I don't want to stop aging. I just...I don't know..."

"Want to be normal?" Kol finished for me.

"Yea." I replied, reluctantly.

"Well, sorry, but that shipped sailed a long time ago."

I glared at him as he started to strip in front of me. Then my face changed from anger to shock. I blushed and turned away.

"Maybe I should go..." I started to get up, but he stopped me.

"Relax. I'm just stripping down to my boxers." He told me. "Unless you want me to go further?"

I looked back at him, sure my face was beat red. Why was he suddenly so playful? Then I just got up and walked out anyway. I didn't need to see this.

* * *

**Am I the only one glad that FanFiction FINALLY has an OC option in the filter now? :D **

**Anyway, I know this wasn't a great chapter, but I needed to get something up. **

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, I just don't know where I'm taking this story now. **

**Well, Kol and Aria's relationship should start growing more now. *winks* If you haven't noticed his playful behavior. Obviously he's lightened up. **

**Anyway, sorry for the late update, I'll try to get another up ASAP. Review. :)**


End file.
